Nadie te quiere más que yo
by LaraNess
Summary: ...Y de pronto su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento placenteramente calido cuando la pequeña mariposa susurró contra su cuello un "papi, te quiero". Está es solo la historia de un hombre aprendiendo a ser padre y de una niña aprendiendo a ser hija...
1. Introducción: Because I Love You

**Autor Original:** Laraness

**Clasificación:** G

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, solamente hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para poder dar vida a este mundo paralelo. No lucro, solo diversión. TOTALMENTE FICCIÓN.

**Especificaciones:** POV omnisciente.  
— Diálogo.  
»« Pensamientos.

* * *

**Introducción.**

**_Because I Love You*_**

Supongo que hay uno en cada grupo, el típico niño raro que nunca termina de encajar en ningún lado, pues bueno, ese era yo, Edward Cullen. Encontré mi escapatoria atreves de la música, específicamente por el piano. La imaginación que usaba para hacer encajar nota tras nota y crear una nueva melodía era lo que me permitía sentirme bien por ser quien era y dejar de preocuparme por aparentar frente a las demás personas, y entonces, solo entonces, dejaba de interesarme lo que la gente pensara de mí. La música era mi vehículo personal que me transportaba a mundos distantes donde podía observar el mundo desde una distancia segura, supongo que aún hoy hago eso, aunque admito que cada vez es un poco más difícil, pues la realidad de mi presente parece atar a mis pies cuerdas invisibles, cuyo único propósito es el imposibilitarme escapar de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó, agonizantemente lento, logré sobrevivir el calvario de la secundaria, donde mi vida paso de ser mala a mucho peor… a veces me pregunto el porqué la gente puede llegar a ser tan cruel. Te señalan y se empecinan en hacer tu vida miserable por simple y llano placer personal. ¡Ah!, placer, una palabra tan sencilla de pronunciar pero tan difícil de explicar. En fin, ¿Cuándo termina uno de intentar entender a las personas?

Pero incluso, por muy gris que sea el día, el sol termina por salir, y por increíblemente imposible que suene salió para mí, imponente y muy brillante. Mi sol, mi Sophia.

La razón por la que decidí continuar, la esperanza que necesitaba para seguir de pie. Sophia… mi Sophia. La criatura más hermosa jamás vista. Su bello rostro en forma de corazón que parecía llenarse de luz cada vez que dejaba al descubierto su enorme y brillante sonrisa, capaz de convertir un día lluvioso en uno soleado. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, cual manzanas en primavera, sus ojos azules como el mismo océano que me traspasaban como flechas y leían más allá de lo que se podía ver. Sophia era la mujer más maravillosa que pude haber conocido, recuerdo las miles de noches que pase escribiendo canciones con su nombre plasmado en cada nota. Canciones que todavía interpreto solo para traerla de vuelta conmigo, aunque sea un instante.

Porqué si, la felicidad parece ser el sentimiento más celosamente guardado por los dioses y al cual, los simples humanos no tenemos derecho a experimentar. Una cruel enfermedad me arrebato a la razón de mi existencia, 2 meses después de haber unido nuestras vidas en matrimonio, al parecer, mi eterno delirio se hallaba enferma desde hacía mucho, pero se había negado a decirme nada, por temor a ensombrecer el poco tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos, con miedo, tristeza e incertidumbre.

Fui el hombre más feliz de mi vida esos dos meses, meses en los cuales sentí que las puertas del cielo eran abiertas para mí, sin saber que pronto se cerrarían de golpe dejándome caer en un profundo pozo de oscuridad y desolación.

La ausencia de mi amada abrió y escoció una herida en mi corazón y en mi alma, tan profunda, que el mismo dios tiempo no ha sido capaz de curar.

Hoy, después de 5 años de haber perdido la mitad de mi alma, me presento ante el mundo con una máscara falsa de superioridad y frialdad. Hoy soy un gran artista, admirado por muchos, por crear piezas musicales hermosas, llenas de romance, ternura y felicidad, sin saber, que cada una de esas piezas son y serán por siempre un retrato de aquél ángel que por descuido divino bajo a la tierra y al cual no pude sujetar lo suficientemente fuerte a mi lado, pues volvió al cielo demasiado pronto.

Hoy, a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de mucha gente, me siento tan o más solo de lo que jamás me sentí en algún lejano ayer…

Tengo todo y no tengo lo que más quiero. He aprendido que el dinero compra todo, excepto lo que yo quiero…

Desearía poder volver a sonreír…

Desearía poder volver a sentir alivio al suspirar…

Desearía que los días no fueran tan malditamente largos…

Desearía creer que estás esperándome en algún lugar, con paciencia, con tu amor intacto…

Desearía verte otra vez…

**Desearía…**

* * *

**capitulo 01. La niña en la caja.**

_-Sinceramente ¿que opinas?_

_-No me siento preparado para afrontar esto. _

_-Pero... Edward..._

_-No, no puedo, lo siento. Vine solo por que me parecía mal decirtelo por télefono._

_-Entiendo, te entiendo de verdad, pero... a Sophia le hubiera encantado que cuidaras de su hija..._

* * *

**El Jardín secreto de Laraness.**

Algunas tal vez me conozcan, pues eh posteado en sus fics. Este es mi primer fic, así que estoy un poquitin nerviosa, por que no sé si quedo muy entendible la introducción. Especificamente queria relatar un poco del sentir de Edward por su dificil niñez por ser un poquito diferente (¿Quien no se ha sentiido rechazado en la dura estancia de la niñez y adolescencia?) y un poco de su dolor tras perder a la persona a la que más quizo en todo el mundo. No se preocupen si no entienden mucho, como verán en el adelanto del primer capitulo se ahondara un poquitin más en el pasado de Edward y Shopia. Pues bueno espero que les guste. Esta basado en la pelicula "**Martian Child"** pero por obvias razones no sera igual, pretendo cambiar algunas cosas y hacerlo un poquito más dramatico.

Pues bueno, para darle un toque especial les recomiendo descargar la cancion "**Because I Love You" de Yiruma** y escucharla mientras leen por que escribiendo la introducción escuchaba esta canción y me parece que queda muy bien ^^ . A lo largo de los capitulos les iré dejando el Playlist oficial de la historia. Por que en eso me parezco un poquito a Sthepenie Meyer, me gusta escribir escuchando musica jejejeje.

Bueno, espero sea de su agrado. Y ya saben, comentarios, preguntas o lo que deseen haganmelo saber. ^^

**Laraness***


	2. Capitulo 01 La niña en la caja

**Autor Original:** Laraness

**Clasificación:** G

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, solamente hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para poder dar vida a este mundo paralelo. No lucro, solo diversión. TOTALMENTE FICCIÓN.

**Especificaciones:** POV omnisciente.  
— Diálogo.  
»« Pensamientos.

* * *

**Capitulo 01. La niña en la caja.**

El día era soleado, pero aún así frío, propio de la estación otoñal que atravesaba la ciudad de chicago. El repicar de las campanas de una iglesia cercana llenaba el ambiente fúnebre del cementerio de una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Las hojas amarillas de los arboles caían lentamente, acariciando las lapidas que descansaban desde hacía mucho sobre la larga alfombra verde de pasto húmedo.

Me abrace a mi mismo un poco más mientras sujetaba con fuerza la bufanda color crema a mi cuello, las dolorosas tiritonas del frío empezaban a hacerse presentes después de haber estado tanto rato parado, mirando de nuevo el lugar donde había depositado a Sophia para su descanso eterno.

Quité las rosas que adornaban su sepulcro, que apenas empezaban a marchitarse y las cambié por un nuevo ramo fresco y lleno de vida. El viento sopló con fuerza cuando deposité con extrema lentitud un beso a las letras impresas en la lapida.

_Sophia Smith Cullen_

_1982 – 2008_

"_Fuiste en la tierra mi ídolo y consuelo;  
serás ahora mi ángel en el cielo."_

Sonreí, imaginado con delirante ilusión, que aquella caricia fría y transparente provenía de ella, que estaba allí conmigo y entonces traté de imaginar su sonrisa.

Sadeck, mi perro labrador aulló y movió la cola con alegría mientras se alejaba de mi lado y trotaba hacía la solitaria figura que se acercaba con paso inseguro, resguardada en un gran abrigo color rojo.

-¿Edward? – Llamo con voz suave, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré un segundo antes de recordar ponerme mis lentes oscuros y dedicarle una frágil sonrisa.

-Hola, Alice.- Sonrió y corrió prácticamente hasta llegar a mí. En su mano derecha aferraba un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres de diferentes colores, atados con un pequeño lazo dorado.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Sí, yo también sabía que vendrías – Extendí torpemente mi brazo para estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero ella se limito a saltar sobre mí, asfixiándome con un fuerte abrazo. Me miró sonriente y deposito dos sonoros besos en cada una de mis mejillas, dio un pequeño saltito cuando Sadeck restregó su cabeza contra su pierna. Se inclinó entonces y rasco la cabeza del animalito mientras que este se tiraba panza arriba.

-Me alegra mucho el verte – dije viéndola.

-Deberías, ¿hace cuanto no nos vemos? Siento que han pasado siglos… -Suspiro y se puso de pie.

-No ha sido mucho, lo que pasa es que eres una exagerada.

-Claro, siempre yo – puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío de nueva cuenta mientras acomodaba las flores junto a las mías para Sophia. Alice era mi hermana menor, el único miembro de mi familia con el que mantenía contacto, ya que el pequeño monstruo se había mudado a la misma ciudad que yo poco después de haber fallecido mi esposa. Según sabía, se había graduado de la universidad y trabajaba como diseñadora de su propia línea de ropa. Ella era feliz.

-Este… ¿Edward? - susurró una vez que empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. La miré. Se veía en extremo nerviosa, algo raro en ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirí desviando la mirada hacía mis pies.

-Desde hace unos días eh querido hablar contigo, pero me ha resultado imposible localizarte.

-Si bueno, últimamente eh estado algo ocupado. Eh tenido problemas con la composición de nuevos temas para el nuevo disco, así que eh estado algo ausente. Pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… ha surgido algo que… pues, de lo que tal vez necesitemos hablar.

-Ya estamos hablando. Oh, vamos Alice, solo di lo que tengas que decir y ya.

Ella suspiro y se paso la mano por la frente, complicada. La miré de soslayo y vi un adorable ceño fruncido en su pequeño y gentil rostro.

-¿Tienes problemas? ¿Qué está pasando?

-De acuerdo, te lo diré – Rebusco entre su bolso y saco una pequeña tarjeta, la examino durante un segundo y me la entrego. La tarjeta era sencilla, un pequeño rectángulo blanco con el dibujo de una flor pequeña en una esquina, en el centro, se encontraba el nombre de un orfelinato y un teléfono de contacto.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero esto? Alice, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que está pasando?-La miré sin comprender.

-Confía en mí. Llámala. Ella te lo explicara mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Ella? Pero… - Alice tomo mis manos entre las suyas – Llámala. – Susurro antes de besarme en la mejilla, darse la vuelta y marcharse a paso rápido.

***

Me encontraba sentando al lado del teléfono, en mis manos, jugaba con la pequeña tarjeta que Alice me había entregado de manera misteriosa. Me encontraba dividido entre la curiosidad y la cautela, ¿sería buena idea marcar? ¿A quién se suponía debía buscar? Alice solo había mencionado un _Ella, _pero nada en concreto. Miré de nuevo la tarjeta y levante el teléfono.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… 7 tonos. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando de pronto alguien atendió la línea.

-¿Hola? – contesto una voz agitada, mientras que de fondo sonaba un escándalo, del cual pude identificar unas cuantas risas.

-Eh… hola, buenas noches –dije con voz indecisa ¿ahora qué?

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – la voz parecía un poco más serena y el estruendo de fondo se escuchaba un poco más apagado.

-No estoy seguro, verá, una personas muy cercana a mi me entrego una tarjeta con su teléfono impreso, pero no me dio más información acerca del por qué debía llamarle. – expliqué sintiéndome un perfecto imbécil. La voz del otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio al igual que yo.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre? – pregunto con voz cautelosa.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Oh, sí claro. Señor Edward, es justamente a usted a quien esperaba – Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño ¿Por qué un completo desconocido esperaba por mi? – Disculpe –prosiguió riendo – Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la directora de este orfelinato. – Ok, eso no me decía absolutamente nada, pero al menos mi desconocida ya tenía nombre - Me alegra que haya llamado, no sabe lo difícil que fue localizarlo. De no haber sido por su hermana tal vez jamás haya podido encontrarle.

-Con todo respeto señorita Swan…

-Bella, por favor, dígame Bella – me interrumpió.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿Sería tan amable en explicarme la razón por la que usted deseaba localizarme? No se ofenda, pero esto se está tornando cada vez más extraño

-Oh sí, lo lamento. Vera señor Cullen, como probablemente sabe, un orfelinato cada vez que recibe a un nuevo infante inicia una intensa investigación, con la esperanza de encontrar algún familiar del pequeño antes de asumir por completo la tutela , esto con el fin de brindar al pequeño una opción un tanto más agradable, de brindarle un ambiente conocido. Pues bien, en este caso hemos tenido la fortuna de encontrarlo a usted. Hace algún tiempo tuve noticia de la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Conocía usted a Sophia?

-Ella colaboro conmigo durante un tiempo, aquí en el orfelinato, y más que compañeras era mí mejor amiga. Trabajamos juntas durante mucho tiempo, hasta que decidió ir a la universidad donde, tengo entendido, ustedes se conocieron.

-Sí, así es – sonreí ante los miles de recuerdos que agolparon mi mente – pero ella jamás la menciono a usted, Bella.

-No tenía por qué. Desgraciadamente tuvimos un pequeño conflicto que nunca pudimos resolver, esto sucedió antes de que decidiera seguir con sus estudios, así que era normal que prefiriera no hablar de cosas desagradables. Y es precisamente ese el motivo por el que ansiaba comunicarme con usted. Antes de marcharse ella había aceptado ayudar a una bebé recién nacida que hacía poco había sido dada en adopción. Ella prácticamente hacía todos y cada uno de los controles de las visitas a esa pequeña niña. Desafortunadamente, los padres adoptivos de la pequeña murieron hace unos cuantos meses y ella ha quedado de nuevo bajo la tutela del orfelinato.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero aún no comprendo que tengo que ver yo.

-Pues, pensé que tal vez, dado que usted se casó con Sophia… no sé… querría… hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué querría yo adoptar una niña?

-Pensé… que tal vez Sophia se lo había dicho –susurró con voz dudosa – pensé que lo sabía.

-Jamás me informó nada acerca de una niña. Es más ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de charlar sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos –mi voz se quebró – No sé por qué creyó que sería apropiado que un completo desconocido adoptara tremenda responsabilidad.

-Pero Sophia era su…

-Mire, ¿sabe qué? Ahora estoy un poco retrasado para un asunto de trabajo, ¿Por qué mejor no me da su dirección y hablamos de eso personalmente? Mañana pasaré por ahí a eso del mediodía y entonces me explica todo ¿Qué le parece?

-D-de acuerdo.

La mujer me dio la dirección y acordamos vernos mañana. En cuanto corte el teléfono me quede mirando el vacio, quieto en la oscuridad, intentando procesar toda la charla anterior, y entonces me entristeció el hecho de que tal vez me hubiera gustado haber podido tener un hijo con mi Sophia, tal vez así hubiera podido mantener un pedacito de ella conmigo, algo que me hiciera verla y recordarla todos los días, tener algo que abrazar en mis momentos de locura, algo que fuera de ella y mío, algo más cálido que una fría foto o una flácida prenda de ropa. Me hubiera encantando haber podido cumplir el sueño de mi mujer. Ahora esa era una posibilidad completamente imposible, me rehusaba a pensar en iniciar una nueva vida con alguien más, por qué sencillamente ese alguien no era ella, y no podría ser feliz si cada momento de nuestra vida iba a estar comparándola con ella.

Sin darme cuenta mis mejillas ya estaban húmedas y me encontraba acostado en el sofá abrazándome a mí mismo con la plena intención de mantenerme de una pieza, el dolor era horrible, parecía que en cualquier momento me partiría en dos. Agonizante esperaba que el cansancio me venciera y me sumergiera en ese pozo multicolor llamado sueño, para poder escapar, al menos durante unas horas del dolor, de la realidad… de mi mismo.

***

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, dando vuelta a todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, pero no encontraba ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte al cual aferrarme. Las ganas de llorar habían pasado, pero el dolor continuaba tangible en mi alma. La llamada del día anterior no había sido muy difícil de procesar, pues la respuesta la tenía claramente visualizada en mi mente, no me sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar eso yo solo y no pretendía someter a nadie más a mi propio calvario.

Llegué con un poco de retraso a la cita prevista con Bella. El pequeño edificio que fungía como orfelinato estaba justamente a las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio un poco feo. La modesta casa multicolor ofrecía una vista alegre que iluminaba el estado del resto de la calle. Estacione mi volvo frente a la casa y vi al tumultuoso mar de niños que corrían y gritaban sin parar. El pequeño jardín delantero hacia de parque de juegos para los pequeños que parecían divertirse, unos jugando con una pelota y otros corriendo tratando de alcanzarse.

Baje de mi auto y al instante la puerta se abrió, saliendo del interior de la casa una muchacha demasiado joven como para ser directora y responsable de los diablillos. Era alta, de unos 25 años. Pálida de cabello castaño largo que se movía con gentileza a la par de sus movimientos. Una vez que se acerco lo suficiente pude ver más detalles específicos, como por ejemplo, tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos color chocolate, muy hermosos, sus labios eran finos y de un color carmesí muy intenso, su nariz era pequeña y recta dando un aspecto muy elegante.

-Hola – saludo estrechando su pequeña mano con la mía.

-Hola, Bella. Yo soy Edward Cullen.

-Es un placer, Edward – deslindo su mano de la mía y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco sonrosadas. – Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento, el trabajo ha estado un poco pesado últimamente – mentí – Lamento si soné demasiado rudo ayer, pero no me esperaba esto.

-No te preocupes, supongo que debí de haberte presentado la situación de otro modo.

Un extraño ruido a mis espaldas me sobresaltó, Bella miró rápidamente y después volvió a hablar.

-Tal vez sea mejor que entremos y hablemos.

-De acuerdo.

El interior de la casa era un poco más agradable teniendo en cuenta el estado de la calle. Las paredes estaban pintadas con diferentes colores y adornadas de dibujos abstractos, supuse que tal vez los niños los habían pintado. La casa estaba casi vacía ya que la mayoría de sus inquilinos se encontraban en el jardín trasero, como después me di cuenta. Entramos a una pequeña habitación la cual hacía de oficina principal. El pequeño escritorio se hallaba repleto de carpetas y hojas de registro. Un pequeño librero repleto de libros de colores acortaba un poco el espacio dentro de la oficina. En una pared un pizarrón de tamaño mediano tenía la mitad repleta de hojas de colores con dibujos y en la otra mitad había un letrero que no alcance a entender.

-Bueno… -dijo Bella instalándose en la silla del otro lado del escritorio – Ya te eh explicado casi todo por teléfono, como te eh dicho, consideré la posibilidad de que tal vez quisieras hacerte cargo de la pequeña Renesmee porque, bueno… a Sophia le hubiera gustado que lo hicieras.

-Hay algo que aún no comprendo ¿Por qué mi esposa le profesaba un cariño tan grande a esta niña?

Bella se quedo en silencio, mirando sus manos.

-Renesmee nació en una época difícil para su madre. Ella no se sentía preparada para afrontar la enorme responsabilidad de una nueva vida, ella era muy joven, inexperta y tenía miedo, fue por eso que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por su pequeña era… darle una mejor oportunidad de ser feliz con una familia que si estuviera dispuesta a protegerla. No fue fácil, muchas veces estuvo a punto de desistir, pero al final, entrego a la bebé a una familia amorosa que la quiso hasta el último suspiro. Sophia lo sabía, ella se había mantenido en contacto con Renesmee, la visitaba a menudo e incluso llego a estar presente en uno de sus cumpleaños. La pobre se ha quedado sola, y estoy segura de que Sophia estaría contenta de saber que su pequeña está en buenas manos.

Bella me miraba intensamente y yo no sabía que decir. Mis conclusiones de la noche anterior eran firmes pero…

-Sinceramente ¿Qué opinas?

-No estoy preparado para afrontar esto – respondí de manera ausente.

-Pero… Edward…

-No, no puedo. Lo siento. Vine solo porque me parecía mal decírtelo por teléfono.

-Entiendo, lo entiendo de verdad – Bella me miraba de manera extraña –pero… a Sophia le hubiera encantado que cuidaras de su hija.

Mi cabeza se desconecto. Las palabras que salieron de sus labios no tenían lógica, no tenían significado. Levante la cabeza y la miré como quien mira una ecuación matemática y no tiene ni idea de lo que mira.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Así es Edward, Sophia tenía una hija. Renesmee es su hija.

-p-pero ¿Cómo? – pregunte con el corazón bombeándome a mil por hora mientras que en mi cabeza una palabra se repetía sin cesar aturdiéndome y confundiéndome cada vez más.

Hija, hija, hija. Sophia tenía una hija.

Bella me miró y suspiro. No sabía exactamente que decirme y por su expresión parecía que se esperaba tal vez una reacción más intensa. El silencio se hizo de repente, no sé si era real o mi aturdimiento era tan fuerte como para aislarme del ruido del exterior. Tenía la mirada fija en una de las esquinas del escritorio cuando un ruido, el mismo que me había alertado en la calle me tomo por sorpresa de nuevo. Giré mi cuerpo para intentar saber de dónde provenía el sonido, en la puerta una enorme caja de cartón con una diminuta abertura se movía. Se había atorada en el tapate de la entrada y luchaba por liberarse. Bella se levanto y caminó hacia la desesperada caja, y le ayudo a escapar, luego volvió y tomo su lugar frente a mí.

-Lo lamento, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no te enteraras de nada, pero quería que la niña tuviera una segunda oportunidad, creí que tal vez ella te ayudaría a liberarte un poco de tu pena. Pero me equivoqué. – se lamentó.

-No, hiciste bien en contarme. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme, tengo mucho en que pensar. – dije evitando su mirada y poniéndome de pie torpemente.

-Claro. Cuídate.

Salí de aquella asfixiante habitación lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba la familiaridad de mi auto y la sensación de seguridad de mi hogar. Aborde de manera precipitada mi auto y recline mi cabeza contra el volante, la cabeza me palpitaba furiosamente y las inmensas ganas de gritar se atoraban en mi garganta. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Mientras intentaba colocar las llaves en el contacto, divisé la enorme caja de cartón a mi lado, a más de 3 metros, inmóvil.

Un pequeño niño de piel morena se acerco a mi auto y se me quedó viendo fijo. Le miré y el ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. Vestía un overol de mezclilla y una camiseta de color rojo oscuro. Su cabello era una mata de rizos negros que hacían juego con sus ojos, también oscuros.

-Hola – me dijo con voz chillona -¿Cómo te llamas?

-E-Edward –dije sin sonreír.

-Hola Edward. –Saludó y se acerco un poco más a mí –Sé quién eres.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Bella te ha llamado por lo de Renesmee, pero no la quieres porqué tu esposa se murió – explico con voz firme

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –pregunté sorprendido. Solo eso me faltaba que un niñito me hiciera sentir mal.

-Renesmee –soltó y se encogió de hombros

-¿Eres su amigo?

-No. Ella es rara. No tiene ningún amigo y nunca habla con nadie, solo con Bella, y siempre se la pasa metida dentro de su caja, nunca sale hasta que todos están dormidos y se mete dentro de ella antes de que despertemos.

-¿Y por qué hace eso? – fruncí una ceja

-No le gusta el sol y que la miren, como te dije es rara.

Una mujer de edad avanzada salió de la casa y empezó a llamar a los niños, los cuales entraron corriendo y gritando, el pequeño niño se dio vuelta y se encamino a la caja donde la tal Renesmee estaba, le susurró algo y corrió dentro. Espere a verle moverse pero no lo hizo.

-Así que está en la caja – dije para mí mismo y encendí el auto, esa niña sí que era extraña, pero después de todo, no era mi problema…

* * *

**Capitulo 02. Conociendo a Renesmee**

_-¡Renesmee, por dios, entra a la casa que te estas mojando!_

_-Estoy esperando a Edward_

_-¿A quien?_

_-Al hombre que me va a llevar a casa..._

* * *

**El jardín secreto de Laraness.**

Bueno, tal vez no suene muy llamativo, pero me ah alegrado bastante el escribirlo. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinion para saber si debería seguirlo o darme por vencida, en fin... espero que a tí que lees te guste este cap ^^

**Ness***


End file.
